Ange
by Dar-K64
Summary: Petit game entre ami. Un simple oneshot autour d'un jeu.


_Alors, ma première Fiction sur The 100. C'est une petite One-shot. Elle a été inspirée par une musique et une vidéo dont je mettrais le titre à la fin ( il ne faudrait pas être spoiler)._

 _Quelques précisions avant de vous laissez lire. Il y a, dans cette fiction, quelques termes du monde du jeu vidéo. Pour ceux qui n'y sont pas habitués, je vais faire un petit lexique. Si vous savez de quoi je parles, vous pouvez passer. :D_

 _ **Lexique :**_

 _Tank : C'est le personnage qui protège son équipe. Souvent équipé d'un bouclier, il possède en général le plus de vie et attire les ennemies._

 _DPS : Ce sont les personnages qui font le plus de dégâts. Pas beaucoup de vie, ils ont une puissance de feu accrue._

 _Map : C'est le lieu du combat ( Dans cette fiction du moins ). Sinon, en général, la map désigne la carte du jeu._

 _Soigneur (ou healer) : C'est le personnage qui s'occupe de maintenir son équipe en vie. Il possède des compétences qui permet de redonner de la vie et même, parfois, de ressusciter ses coéquipiers._

 _Ulti : L'Ulti est l'attaque ultime ( sans blague -') d'un personnage. Dans ce jeu, cette attaque a besoin d'être chargée avant de pouvoir être utilisée._

 _Cette fiction est basé sur le jeu « Overwatch » qui appartient à « Blizzard ». Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, je vais faire un rapide résumé du jeu et indiqué la spécialité des personnages que je citerais ici. Si vous voulez avoir plus de détail, je vous conseil le site « Overwatch World », qui est excellent._

 _ **Overwatch : **_

_Il s'agit d'un_ _jeu de tir à la première personne_ _se déroulant dans un futur proche. Overwatch vous donne la possibilité d'incarner les_ _21 personnages_ _disponibles et de s'affronter sur_ _12 cartes_ _accessibles dans le jeu._

 _Reinhart : C'est un Tank. Rien de bien spécial._

 _Sombra : Un pirate informatique. Elle peut désactiver les compétences de ses ennemis. C'est un DPS._

 _Fatale : Un sniper. Pouvant être efficace soit à distance, soit à moyenne distance._

 _Faucheur : Un DPS. Là aussi, rien de spécial._

 _Genji : Là aussi, un DPS. En mode ninja._

 _Mei : Mei peut geler ses adversaires et créer des murs de glace pour bloquer la progression._

 _Pharah : Un DPS pouvant voler et se battant à coup de roquette._

 _Ange : Un des soigneur du jeu. Un très bon soigneur…_

 _Bref, je vous laissez enfin lire tranquillement. En espérant que cette fiction vous divertisse !_

 _Disclamer : Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas !_

 _PS : Merci à_ _ **Yoruichii**_ _qui à bien voulu rester éveillée jusqu'à ce que je termine cette fiction pour pouvoir la relire !_

 **Ange**

« Ok. c'est un convoi et on est en attaque. D'après ce que je vois, l'équipe adverse à Reinhart, Bastion et Ange. Les autres ne sont pas important. Juste des DPS. Donc la stratégie est la suivante. Bellamy, avec ton Faucheur tu te faufile et tu cible Ange. Octavia, avec Sombra, désactive le bouclier de Reinhart. Ça me laissera le champs libre pour nous débarrasser de Bastion. S'il ne sont pas trop bêtes, ils l'auront placé derrière le bouclier du Tank. La map sur laquelle nous sommes me permettra de me mettre en hauteur et d'avoir une vue sur le point adverse. Une fois les trois problèmes résolus, on prend le point et tout le monde se met derrière le bouclier de Lincoln. » Lexa était sûre de son plan. S'ils jouaient bien, l'équipe adverse n'aurait aucune chance. Il fallait faire attention aux DPS ennemies mais ils ne devraient pas poser trop de problèmes. Il y avait cependant un soucis dans son plan.

« Et moi je fais quoi ? » Le voilà le soucis. La brunette leva les yeux vers Raven. Ce n'était pas personnellement elle le problème, mais plutôt son choix de personnage.

« Et bien… Ce serait parfait si tu pouvais prendre…

\- Je ne prendrais pas Ange ! » Voilà… Qu'est ce qu'elle disait… le choix du personnage de Raven. C'est vrai qu'habituellement, c'est Clarke qui jouait avec eux. Et ils avaient chacun un personnage qu'il connaissaient par cœur. Et la blonde avait Ange. Mais puisqu'elle n'avait pas pût venir et que ce soir était une soirée importante dans la compétition, Raven s'était proposée de la remplacer. Non pas que ça pose un problème à Lexa… quoi que si… ça lui posait un problème que Clarke ne soit pas là ,mais les raisons n'étaient pas associées au jeu et elle ne l'avouerait jamais à quiconque... Donc le fait que ce soit Raven qui joue à ça place n'était pas un problème en soit. Non, ce qui l'embêtait était le fait que la jeune brune refusait catégoriquement de prendre Ange. Et il n'y avait pas meilleur soigneur… Lexa se résigna. Après tout, si le plan fonctionnait aussi bien que prévu, il n'auraient sans doute pas besoin de quelqu'un pour les soigner.

« Très bien… Prend le personnage que tu veux mais assure toi de rester derrière le bouclier de Reinhart.

-Bien commandante ! » Lexa soupira. Elle détestait qu'on la surnomme comme ça. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle était douée pour monter les stratégies.

« Et surtout, si la partie tourne à notre désavantage, pas de dispersion. On se regroupe et on avance ensemble. » Tous acquiescèrent.

 _«_ _Début de la partie dans 5...4...3...2..1 »_ Le jeu peut commencer…

« NON MAIS CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! COMMENT ON A PUT PERDRE ?!

-Lexa…

-Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Quand on arrive enfin sur l'objectif, tous le monde meurt ! Faut le faire quand même !

\- Je te signale que tu es morte aussi… » Si un regard aurait put tuer, Raven serait déjà enterrée et tous le monde aurait eu le temps de faire son deuil. Lexa bouillait de l'intérieur. Le plan était parfait ! Il ne manquait qu'une chose !

« Tu aurais dû prendre…

-NON ! Je ne prendrais pas ange !

\- Mais si tu l'avais pris, on ne serait pas mort si facilement !

\- Je te rappelle que toi aussi tu t'es fais tué facilement… madame « je prend un personnage qui reste planqué » !

\- Moi au moins je sais l'utiliser mon perso !

\- Dis ça à ton nombre de mort... » Octavia et Lincoln étouffèrent un rire avant de se faire, eux aussi, enterrer par un regard assassin. Si la soirée continuait comme ça, il y aurait beaucoup de fleurs à offrir pour le deuil. Bellamy, quand à lui, fronçait les sourcils. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'utiliser l'attaque ultime de son personnage. Et c'est ce qui l'énervait le plus. Perdre n'était pas un problème. Mais ne pas avoir le temps d'utiliser son ulti… C'était inadmissible !

« On recommence ? » Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Était-il le seul à ne pas se rendre compte que Lexa et Raven étaient sur le point de s'entre-tuer ? « Je ne veux pas rester sur une défaite. Et puis, on a joué de malchance. L'autre équipe était juste plus forte que la notre.

\- L'autre équipe avait Ange !

\- Et voilà qu'elle recommence ! Tu avais qu'à la prendre !

\- Et c'est toi qui va prendre Fatale peut-être ?

\- Fatale n'est pas le seul personnage du jeu... et elle n'est pas si compliqué à jouer que ça...» S'en était trop ! Que Raven ne veuille pas prendre Ange passe encore… limite… mais ça passe… Mais qu'elle ose dénigrer Fatale… Son personnage ! Lexa vit rouge !

« Pas si difficile ? Très bien ! Je te met au défi de la prendre et de faire l'action de la partie avec ! Mais je ne suis pas cruelle. Pour te laisser une chance on va lancer une partie contre l'IA. » Avant même que quelqu'un ai pu dire quelque chose, la partie était déjà lancée et ils se retrouvèrent tous au choix du personnage. Avec un sourire moqueur envers Lexa, Raven cliqua sur Fatale. Celle-ci l'ignora et pris Genji. La partie commença.

 _Fatale était en position, après plusieurs essaient pour monter sur la passerelle avec son grappin, attendant patiemment sa cible. Elle essayait d'ignorer la présence de Genji dans son dos. Passant son arme en mode sniper, elle laissa celle-ci se charger à cent pour cent. Et après quelques seconde, son ennemie fut dans son viseur. Elle appuya alors sur la gâchette de son arme…_

 _« Raté. » Ignorant le commentaire désagréable de son « allié », elle visa encore une fois et tira._

 _« Nop. Toujours pas._

 _\- Ça te vas bien de critiquer ! Mais je ne te vois pas faire grand-chose !_

 _-Essaierais tu de me dire que tu as besoin de moi ?_

 _-Même pas en rêve !_

 _-Bien, parce que je ne voudrais pas te voler l'action de la partie. » Avant d'avoir pu répliquer, Fatale vit Genji disparaître. Sans avoir eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, elle était morte la seconde qui suivit, sauvagement assassinée par un Faucheur adverse._

 _« Tu m'as laissée mourir !_

 _\- Oups. Je ne l'avais pas vu..._

 _\- Tu en perds rien pour attendre ! » Seul un ricanement lui répondit._

 _*LexaHeda joue maintenant Mei ( jouait Genji ) *_

 _Fatale courait le plus vite possible. Elle n'était pas vraiment dans une bonne position. Tournant à droite dans une petite maison, elle tomba nez à nez avec Mei._

 _« Encore planquée ?_

 _\- J'attends juste ton action de la partie._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle va arriver !_

 _\- Tu devrais te dépêcher. Le Reinhart de l'équipe adverse à l'air de t'en vouloir. » Un regard derrière elle montra à Fatale, qu'effectivement, le grand chevalier chargeait dans sa direction. Voulant se retourner et partir en courant pour éviter l'attaque, elle rencontra malencontreusement un mur de glace. Bloqué par celui-ci, elle ne pût que regarder la mort en face, avant de se faire écraser par une charge violente._

 _« C'est toi qui a mis ce mur ici !_

 _\- Mince, je ne l'ai pas mis entre toi et Reinhart ?_

 _\- Tu l'as fais exprès !_

 _\- Oh tu sais… Je ne maîtrise pas bien mes attaques !_

 _-Sérieusement ?! » Il n'y eu aucune réponse. Tout ralenti d'un coup alors que la partie prenait fin. Victoire. Et l'action de la partie apparu. Faucheur._

« Bien joué Bellamy.

\- Bah, contre l'IA c'est facile.

-Pas pour tout le monde... » Il n'y eu aucune réponse alors que Raven envoyait un regard assassin à Lexa, rajoutant un nom sur la liste des adresses où envoyer les fleurs de condoléances. La concernée répondit par un sourire moqueur avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur son écran.

« Bien, maintenant qu'on sait qu'il faut du talent pour pouvoir utiliser Fatale, on réessaie une partie contre des joueurs. Mais cette fois on fera une stratégie au fur et à mesure.

\- Je ne prendrais pas Ange ! » Lexa soupira. Raven était bornée ! Beaucoup trop!

« Si on perd ce sera de ta faute...

\- Essaie de prendre un autre personnage que Fatale. Je sais pas moi… un personnage utile !

\- Très bien ! Je vais te montrer comment on joue ! »

La partie fut lancé et Lexa décida de prendre Pharah. Raven voulait du spectacle, elle en aurait ! L'hispanique, quand à elle, opta pour Sombra. Elle aimait bien se personnage. La pirate informatique. En quelque sorte, elles se ressemblaient.

La partie était bien entamée. Leur objectifs étaient de capturer un point mais l'équipe adverse avait élu domicile sur celui-ci, bloquant toute contre attaque. Lexa cherchait un moyen de passer. Leur Tank brandissait son bouclier, bloquant leurs attaques alors que ses coéquipiers les tenaient à distance à grand coup de rafale. Et pour la première fois de la soirée, Raven annonça quelque chose qui sonna comme une douce musique aux oreilles de Lexa.

« J'ai mon attaque ultime de prête. » Le cerveau du chef d'équipe se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, trouvant un plan d'attaque.

« J'ai la mienne aussi. Il faut que tu désactives leurs attaques pour que je puisse utiliser la mienne. » Et sous les regards surpris d' Octavia, Lincoln et Bellamy, pour la première fois, les deux jeunes femmes s'unirent pour mettre fin à la suprématie de l'équipe adverse.

Utilisant sa capacité à se rendre invisible, Raven se glissa dans le dos de ses ennemies et, alors qu'ils ne se doutaient de rien, elle activa son Ulti, piratant toutes les compétences des joueurs, les empêchant de pouvoir se défendre correctement. Et alors qu'ils en étaient encore à ce demander ce qui venait de leur arriver, Lexa apparu devant eux, et avec un sourire démoniaque, elle libéra l'enfer sur ses adversaires sans défense, les faisant périr sous une pluie de roquettes. Il n'y eu aucun survivant… La barre de capture du point s'activa, sous les regard plein d'espoir des deux jeunes femmes qui avaient, pour une fois, agis en équipe.

Mais alors que tout se passait pour le mieux, une femme aux ailes éclatantes apparue devant elles. Une lumière jaune jaillit, emportant avec elle l'espoir des deux guerrières. Sous leurs yeux horrifiés, l'intégralité de l'équipe adverse fut réanimée et se trouvait devant elles, prête à se venger. Elles étaient deux contre cinq… Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Raven devienne invisible et prenne ses jambes à son cou, laissant Lexa seule, face à la colère des ses ennemie. Elle n'eut aucune chance… Le massacre fût sans précédant…

« Tu m'as abandonnés !

\- Hum… Simple retour de bâton…

\- Je vais te tuer ! »

Lorsque que Clarke ouvrit la porte de l'appartement où tout ses amies devaient se trouver, jouant gaiement à leur jeu favori, elle ne se doutait pas à se trouver face à un champ de bataille.

Lexa était retenue par Lincoln et Bellamy, qui essayaient tant bien que mal de l'empêcher d'atteindre Raven qui, elle, était simplement derrière Octavia, qui offrait courageusement son corps comme bouclier. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, l'hispanique attisait la colère de la brune en lui tirant la langue.

« T'aurais du prendre Ange !

\- Si tu aimes Ange à ce point, pourquoi tu ne l'épouse pas !

\- Oh toi je vais te…

\- Je peux savoir ce qui ce passe ici ? » L'intervention de la blonde eu le mérite de faire taire tout le monde. Et avec un sourire éclatant, Raven montra Clarke du doigt à Lexa.

« Oh regarde Lex'… ton Ange est arrivée ! » La brune ne répondit rien, comprenant très bien le double sens de cette phrase.

« Alors ? On m'explique ? » Octavia abandonna celle qu'elle était censée protéger et vînt poser une main sur l'épaule de la blonde.

« Longue histoire... »

 _Et voilà la fin de cette fiction. Laissez moi une petite review pour que je puisse savoir si je continue à écrire dessus… ou pas… :D_

 _Je vous conseil de regarder la vidéo **« No mercy »** de **The Living Tombstone**. Elle est juste… excellente ! Bravo à eux !_


End file.
